The picnic
by ginga nagboshie gin
Summary: Adam and Isabella go out for a nice Picnic, but everything changes when Carlos shows up.


Adam walked to the barn and tacked his horse up. Today was a special day for him, he and Isabella were going to go on a picnic. Even though Carlos wouldn't agree to it, they still want to have a date. _If Carlos finds out that we are dating, he will kill me._ Adam thought. He rode of to the lake where Isabella was waiting.

**"Adam, I thought you won't going to make it."** Adam smiled at Isabella.

**"Sorry, I kind of got held up."** The two put a blanket on the ground and brought the food basket out.

**"It's so beautiful out here."** Isabella said as she picked up an apple.

**"Yes it is."** Adam leaned in and kissed her. Every problem that Adam had fluttered away. Carlos rode up on his horse seeing Adam kissing his sister. He got off of his horse, and grabbed Adam by the shirt throwing him on the ground.

**"What the Hell are you doing? Adam that is my sister, you have no right to kiss her." **

**"Carlos please." **Isabella begged

**"Quiet little sister, this is between Adam and I." **Carlos turned his attention back to Adam. **"Adam, I consider you a younger brother but I will not allow you to be with my sister."**

**"You can't control everything she does." **Adam said as he stood up. Before Adam could react Carlos slapped him hard across the face, making him fall back on the ground.

**"Don't try to get up."** Carlos snapped at him **"Isabella, go back home, I will be there later." **After Isabella left Carlos looked back at Adam. **"You know I never agreed for you to be alone with her, what makes you think you can do that now?" **

**"I love her." **He said playing with his fingers, he wanted to stand up and rub his face but he knew if he tried to stand up Carlos would hit him again.

**"That's not our tradition." **Carlos replied.

**"It's always about tradition isn't it? I'm going to stand up, if you hit me there will be a fight." **Adam slowly stood up, looking at Carlos that whole time. A bolt of lighting cracked threw the sky.

**"It looks like we are in for a massive storm." **Carlos helped Adam up** "we will finish this conversation later, but right now we need to take shelter. The storm is moving to quickly to get back home."  
**

**"There is a cave near by, it will be a perfect shelter for us and the horses."  
**

**"Lead the way." **Carlos got on his horse and followed Adam.

**"The cave is just up there." **Adam shouted over the pounding rain, he urged his horse into a lope but before he could react his horse reared at a bolt of lighting that hit the ground next to them. Adam fell hard on his back, knocking the air out of him. Carlos tried to calm his horse down so he could check on Adam. Another bolt of lighting hit, making Carlos horse take off.

**"Easy boy." **Carlos pulled hard on the reigns trying to get his horse to stop. While Carlos was trying to his his horse calmed down, Adam laid on the ground coughing. Adam slowly go to his feet.**  
**

**"Carlos?" **Adam shouted out, but there was not reply. He painfully started walking toward the cave hoping Carlos was there.

**"Adam?" **Carlos urged his horse into a gallop when he seen a human figure, he hoped it was Adam. He rode over seeing Adam painfully walking toward him. "**Here get on my horse, the cave is just ahead."** Carlos helped Adam on to his horse. About five minutes later they made it the cave, they were both soaking wet and freezing cold. They sat down on the ground waiting for the rain to stop.

**"Carlos, I'm sorry about what happened between me and Isabelle."  
**

**"I'm sorry about slapping you."**

**"It didn't hurt...much." **Adam said as he rubbed his face.

**"Do you hear that?" **Carlos asked as he stood up** "It stopped raining."**

**"Sounds like our ticked home." **Adam stood up next to Carlos.** "I guess I will be walking back, my horse is still missing."**

**"You and me both, my horse is limping on his front left leg." **Carlos grabbed his horses reigns and walked out of the cave with Adam following behind.** "It is a three hour walk back."**

**"Guess we better start walking then."**


End file.
